User talk:Patriciae
Welcome to Memory Alpha! -Rebelstrike2005 15:17, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) Also welcome to Memory Alpha and in case you did not noticed there is also a Dutch version of MA. Although there are few active archivists there you might want to try it out. I noticed that you uploaded some images to incorporate into articles. Please read Memory Alpha:Image use policy how to deal with them. Keep the names of the images clear.'bscap035.jpg' is not a clear description of the image and will make it difficult for other archivists if they are looking if for an image. This kind of naming will also make searching for already uploaded images difficult. Make sure that you use the appropiate copyright notice. As far as I know you need to use the copyright notice if the images are screenshots of episodes, even if they came from another website and cite the correct episode from which the screenshot came from. All in all I hope you will enjoy yourself on MA -- Q 03:38, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) : I concur. Again referring to Memory Alpha:Image use policy (and links within), please make the names relevant to the image content. --Gvsualan 04:15, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) Thanks for the advice from both of you! I have added the copyright on the images i've inserted. I will make sure the images have the right names in the future. I did notice the Dutch Memory Alpha page but I don't like Star Trek in Dutch. It totally ruins the technobabble and a lot gets lost in translation. Patriciae : Well its not so much copyright info, but the names the files you are uploading. Take for example: Manhunt009.jpg, what we (or I, at least) are (am) getting at, is that a more appropriate name for this file should be something more descriptive like "Vermicula.jpg". --Gvsualan 04:56, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Okay, hmm, seems you just resolved that before I sent this...but yeah, now you're getting the idea! :) --Gvsualan 04:57, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::One last thing from me (I promise!)...refer to the edits I made to File:M33.jpg, in terms of description, just for future reference to what you may wish to include in the descriptions. Thanks! --Gvsualan 04:59, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) lol, I realised it when I had uploaded the image. : Okay, I will use it. Oh, and please if there is anything else now or in the future don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate the advice. I just arrived here and I still have a lot to learn. Sirna Kolrami image Thanks for adding this to the article. Alex Peckover 07:14, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) :You're welcome. CVN-65 image I re-reverted your reverstion to the aircraft carrier Enterprise image -- 500 kb is way too big for a Memory Alpha picture! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:47, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) :What are you talking about? I can't remember reverting anything. My log doesn't show any reverting what so ever. Neither does the recent changes page. Are you sure it was me? I do agree with you though, 500kb would be way too big. User:Patriciae